


Obrazek Dziewiąty

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: W życiu Sherlocka pojawia się dużo nowości.





	Obrazek Dziewiąty

John stał się znowu centrum osobistego wszechświata Sherlocka. Zupełnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy był jeszcze ciekawskim, samotnym dzieciakiem, z dużą wyobraźnią i nieumiejętnością poradzenia sobie ze zbyt wieloma zmianami w życiu na raz. Teraz miał prawie osiem lat więcej a John był jego towarzyszem przez większość tego czasu, a on znowu stał się za jego sprawą tym samym, zachwyconym światem i jego możliwościami dzieciakiem, który jest gotów uwierzyć w bajki (bo gdy dzieją się one we własnym pokoju dużo łatwiej w nie wierzyć).  
Możliwość obserwowania Johna jako człowieka było najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą, jaka zdarzyła mu się od dawna (być może odkąd John pojawił się w jego życiu, jeszcze nie zdecydował, bo nie wiedział, co z tej obserwacji wyniknie).  
John był…Sherlock był tak przejęty na początku, że co chwile na coś wpadał albo o coś się potykał- we własnym, malutkim mieszkaniu! (fakt, rzadko teraz sprzątał, kiedy nikt go nie pilnował, ale to i tak było lekko krepujące i bardzo kłopotliwe!).  
John miał pełne prawo patrzeć na niego jak na idiotę, z chorym błędnikiem, ale wyglądał raczej, jak ktoś niezadowolony z tego, że nie może już siedzieć sobie spokojnie przez cały czas pod czyimś łóżkiem i jak ktoś, niezadowolony z nowego, ludzkiego ciała, z którego obsługa ma duże problemy. Nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego możliwościami, jakie to ciało dawało, co nie przestawało dziwić Sherlocka. Gdyby on nagle dostał zupełnie nowe ciało innego gatunku, to choćby ta zmiana była wymuszona, byłby co najmniej … zafascynowany.  
Poza tym byłby prawie nieprzytomny ze szczęścia, że ma szanse doświadczyć tego starego, poznanego już jednak świata w zupełnie inny sposób… a John uważał chyba, że dzieje mu się lekka krzywda, a jeśli nawet nie, to bardzo dobrze to ukrywał.  
Nie spodobała mu się łazienka, która Sherlock pokazał mu jako pierwsza (uznając przezornie, że wdrażanie do nowego stylu życia trzeba zacząć od podstaw), prysznic i ubikację a także krzesła przyjął z nieufnością i rezerwą, jakby się spodziewał, że mogą być jakiegoś rodzaju pułapka. Ubranie uznał za coś gorszego od możliwości owinięcia się kocem. W dodatku nie chciał włożyć nic, co by nie było miękkie i ciepłe, dlatego skończyło się na tym, że siedział na podłodze w starym swetrze, spranych spodniach od dresu i grubych skarpetach frotte, które Sherlock znalazł w szafie i które z pewnością nie należały do niego.   
Dopiero, gdy pokazano mu kuchnie, a właściwie lodówkę, John się ożywił i wreszcie zaczął doceniać parę chwytnych kciuków, ponieważ nagle się okazało, że za ich pomocą można otwierać różne drzwiczki i zdobyć dostęp do jedzenia- jedynej jak na razie rzeczy, która wydawał się w ogóle zainteresowany.   
Sherlock oczywiście nie mógł tego zrozumieć- dla niego jedzenie było nudną, powtarzaną tylko z konieczności czynnością, której nie warto było poświęcić dużo uwagi. Jeśli jednak dla Johna było takie ważne… to widocznie musiało coś w tym być. Na razie na pewno musiał kupić dużo mięsa, bo John był w stanie pochłonąć każdą jego ilość- bez najmniejszych konsekwencji zdrowotnych. A Sherlock zaczął już tworzyć listę potrzebnych zmian: na przykład ubranie. John był o ponad głowę niższy a ubrania Sherlocka go gryzły albo uwierały. A Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że choć jest gotów podzielić się z Johnem wszystkim, co posiada i co może zdobyć za posiadane pieniądze, to może nie wystarczyć- ponieważ nie potrafił jakoś pozwolić wyjść Johnowi w swoim starym (więc jednak lekko przyciasnym na dorosłego mężczyznę ) swetrze, dresie i skarpetkach (noszenia butów John odmówił natychmiast, gdy się zapoznał się z tą ideą)   
Gdy Sherlock próbował mu wyjaśnić zawiłości londyńskiej aury i jej wpływu na ludzkie zdrowie John spojrzał na niego wyniośle i stwierdził:  
\- Mówiłem, że nie chcę wychodzić na zewnątrz. Tam jest mokro i zimno.  
\- Czasem jest cieplej. Teraz jest listopad, więc wiadomo, ale w czerwcu, a najpóźniej w lipcu…- kazał sobie zamknąć, bo co to obchodziło Johna? Ale dalej nie wiedział, co robić z tym niespodziewanym szczęściem i jakaś ie zachować. Denerwował się.   
Poza jednym pytaniem, które od początku nasuwało się coraz mocniej:  
\- John, kim ty jesteś? Wiem, że nie jesteś szopem praczem, ani człowiekiem, spełniasz życzenia i żywisz się mięsem. I siedziałeś pod moim łóżkiem, jakby tam było… dużo ciekawiej, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Czym ty jesteś?  
John nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z zadawanych mu pytań. Na wiele nie chciał odpowiadać i Sherlock zorientował się , że to, że wreszcie może mówić, nie oznacza, że będzie chciał. Na to jednak odpowiedział szybko i bez wahania, jakby miał przygotowana wcześniej odpowiedź:  
\- Nie wiem, czym jestem. Wiem, kiedy się zacząłem- było ciepło i dużo słońca. Świeciło przez te dziury w ścianach… okna? Ten człowiek mnie przywołała, ale nie wiem skąd, nie pamiętam nic wczesnej, niż tamten dzień.  
Sherlock próbował coś z tego wywnioskować.  
\- Kim był ten człowiek?  
\- nie wiem. Wtedy nie znałem nikogo innego, wiec nie wiem, czy był niski, czy wysoki. Miał ciemne włosy, okulary w czarnych oprawkach z łańcuszkiem i włosy na twarzy. Ciągle ubierał się w to samo- tak, jak ty.  
\- Mundurek szkolny?- tylko to Sherlockowi przyszło na myśl. W tym najczęściej chodził, kiedy był dzieckiem.- Ciemna marynarka i biała koszula, krawat na szyi?  
\- Tak, ale ciemniejszy i bez innych kolorów… Była tam też kobieta, to było jej miejsce, jej dom. Przychodziła do mojego pokoju, jak ten, co mnie wezwał, zniknął. Przesuwała rzeczy.  
\- Zniknął? Sherlock nie znosił się powtarzać, ale chciał tym ponaglić Johna, żeby mówił dalej.  
\- Już nie przyszedł. A kobieta zabrała to, co zostało z ofiary dla mnie i gdzieś zabrała. Nikt już nie dokończył tego, co powinno było zostać zrobione. Powinienem zniknąć powoli… ale tak się nie stało. Nie wiem, czemu. Wiem naprawdę niewiele więcej, niż ty. Ta kobieta czasem ofiarowywała mi cos- jakieś małe i półżywe, trzymały je jakieś specjalne metalowe pęta. Ty też takie miałeś… Widocznie te rzadkie ofiary wystarczyły, żebym przetrwał.  
Sherlock nie wiedział, o co pytać, każde zdanie Johna tworzyło kolejne kwestie, o które powinno się spytać…  
\- A potem byłeś już ty i ofiary były często… nie wszystkie dobre, nie wszystkie się nadawały, ale było ich dosyć, żebym stał się bardziej… cielesny? To chyba dobre słowo. Dużo mówiłeś do mnie. Nie rozumiałem wszystkiego, ale wezwano mnie, żebym słuchał, wiec słuchałem… powoli się nauczyłem oddzielać to, czego mam słuchać od tego, czego nie muszę. A potem nadałeś mi kształt tego czegoś w futrze. To nie była zła forma, szybko do niej przywykłem. Do ciebie tez. Byłeś dobrym rozkazodawca, ofiary były małe, ale częste.  
Sherlock nawet nie próbował na razie ruszać tematu „ofiar”, poza tym zaczynał podejrzewać, czym one mogły być. Bardziej interesującą i ważniejszą kwestią był ten człowiek…  
\- Powiedz mi coś jeszcze o tym człowieku, który cię wezwał…  
\- Nic już nie wiem. Tyle, że nie dokończył zawierania paktu, dlatego nie byłem z nim związany i nie musiałem go za wszelka cenę bronić. I kiedy się wyniósł gdzieś indziej, to nie musiałem go chronić przed śmiercią. Bo umarł gdzieś daleko- nie wiem, gdzie, ale po jakiś czasie przestałem go w ogóle wyczuwać…  
\- A gdzie to było? Gdzie żyłeś po tym, jak się tu pojawiłeś? I kiedy to było?- Sherlock szukał jakichkolwiek użytecznych szczegółów, musiał się dowiedzieć, kim był ten człowiek.  
\- Cały czas byłem w tym samym miejscu. Na początku nawet nie wychodziłem z tego pokoju. Nie musiałem. I to było jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu? Przed tobą nie zwracałem uwagi na czas. Przepływał i niewiele się działo. Nie było, czego pamiętać.  
\- A te ofiary? To jest to co dawałem ci do jedzenia? Tak nazywasz jedzenie?  
John zrobił minę, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć .  
\- Ofiary dają mi siłę. Staje się przez nie bardziej solidny. Jestem bardziej tutaj i na pewno mogę więcej zrobić.  
\- Ofiary to mięso ode mnie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Wiec ty tego nie jesz? To co z nimi się działo?  
\- Nie wiem, jak to działa. Nikt mi nie mówił. Wiem tylko, że potrzebuje wąchania energie- rośliny mają jej mało, zwierzęta więcej…  
\- A ludzie?- to pytanie nasuwało się samo.  
\- Nie wiem. Wiem, że ten człowiek musiał zabić człowieka, żeby mnie tu przywołać i drugiego, żebym mu na zawsze służył i chronił go przed śmiercią. Ale nie zdążył tego zrobić i mogłem zostać tutaj, sam. Chociaż wcale nie chciałem, wolałbym zniknąć. Po prostu przestać…być. Jak dym, kiedy przestaje się coś palic-rozwiewa się i tyle. Ale nie miałem wyboru. Ofiary tej kobiety były małe, ale widocznie wystarczyły, żebym nie zniknął… ta kobieta miała białe włosy i coś metalowego na szyi, była cały czas sama i mówiła do siebie, ale jej myśli były mętne i nie rozumiałem ich. Wtedy mało wiedziałem o ludziach. Te jej myśli były o przeszłości, o tym, co się stało. Jej rozkazy dotyczyły przeszłości i dlatego nie mogłem ich wykonać.   
\- Czyli twoje moc… tak, to nazwijmy, ma swoje ograniczenia.  
\- Jak każdy. Nie jestem… to moje coś działa w ograniczonych. Są zasady.  
\- Jakie?- wtrącił Sherlock, ręce mu się trzęsły z ekscytacji i nie mógł jej w sobie pomieścić. Miał tyle do przemyślenia, na przykład ustalenie, kim była ta kobieta z białymi włosami, ale właściwie był już teraz prawie pewien, że to ta jego ciotka, po której odziedziczyli stary dom. To musiało poczekać, bo póki John chciał mówić, trzeba było zadawać mu jak najwięcej pytań. To zawsze była sztuka, jak przesłuchiwanie, może nawet większa teraz, gdy Johna mógł wreszcie odpowiadać pełnymi zdaniami.  
\- Wiesz, jakie zasady rządzą twoja mocą spełniania próśb?  
\- Wiem, że nie mogę odrobić czegoś, co się stało. Wiem, że mogę słuchać tylko jednej osoby na raz. Do tego jestem… do tego służę. Do służenia…- zamilkł, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym czy to co wypowiedział ma jakikolwiek sens.- Wiem, że muszę być blisko tego kogoś. Wtedy dobrze go słyszę. Im dłużej jestem przy tym kimś, tym lepiej go słyszę i rozumiem. Tak było z tobą- ciebie słyszę teraz zanim coś powiesz. Ale kazałeś słuchać tylko tego, co wypowiadasz ustami.  
\- Co to znaczy? powiedz jeszcze raz… powoli.- serce Sherlocka bolało, że wychodzi przed Johnem na takiego niedorozwoje, ale musiał dobrze wszystko zrozumieć.   
\- Kiedy mówisz ustami to są słowa. Ale są też te w twojej głowie. Myśli! Tak, nazywasz je myślami.- na pełnej ekspresji twarzy Johna odbiła się satysfakcja z dobrze wykonanego zadania.- Tego mam już nie słuchać, nie spełniać twoich rozkazów z głowy.  
Sherlock rozproszył się na chwile. Trudno mu się było dziwić.  
\- A właśnie, skąd znasz angielski? To twój język, czy nauczyłeś się ode mnie?  
\- Nie wiem.- i wzruszenie ramion. To Sherlocka zaczynało już denerwować.  
\- Ciągle tylko powtarzasz „nie wiem”. Jak tak można?- za[pytał z pretensją dziecka pozbawianego ulubionego lizaka.   
John popatrzył, jakby nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć na to pytanie i gdyby był choć odrobine mnie fascynujący, Sherlock by się po prostu odwrócił do niego tyłem i udał, że go to już nie interesuje.  
-jak możesz nie wiedzieć podstawowych rzeczy o sobie? To chyba najprostsze pytanie, jakie można zadać? A jak możesz umieć spełniać życzenia, ale nie wiedzieć skąd się wziąłeś? Jak?...  
\- A ty wiesz, skąd się wziąłeś?- zapytał John i gdyby nie wyraz komicznego wręcz zaciekawienia i zagubienia, moznaby uznać, że kpi.   
Sherlock zatrzasnął się ze złości, ale zostawił sobie tłumaczenie ludzkiej reprodukcji na kiedy indziej, kiedy będzie już wiedział wszystko o Jonie i zrobi się nudno.  
(Długo, długo później zrozumiał, że Johnowi wtedy wcale nie chodziło o reprodukcję, tylko prawdopodobnie naprawdę był ciekawy, czy Sherlock jako człowiek wie, skąd pochodzi).  
Westchnął:  
\- No dobrze, wróćmy dosłuchania. Słyszysz, co myślę ?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale już nie spełniasz niewypowiedzianych życzeń.  
\- Tak kazałeś.  
\- Tak kazałem. Ale je słyszysz? Te niewypowiedziane?  
\- Oczywiście. Do tego jestem. Do słuchania.  
\- I spełniania życzeń?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy ten ktoś, kto cię sprowadził wiedział o tym? I o tym, że cię sprowadza?  
\- Tak. ale zanim zdążył poprosić o coś dużego tak wyraźnie żebym go zrozumiał, to zniknął. A wczesnej myślał tylko o zakończeniu rytuału, tak nazywał zrobienie paktu. Cały czas myślał tylko o tym, żeby znaleźć kogoś do zabicia. Ale nie mogłem mu pomoc, bo chciał go zabić w związku ze mną. No i byłem wtedy za …nowy. Nie miałem wystarczająco dużo tej siły.  
Sherlock zdecydowanie musiał to przemyśleć. Brakowało mu tylu informacji!  
\- Ale czemu słuchasz mnie? Mam nadzieję, że ja nikogo nie zabiłem żebyś mnie słuchał? Nie wiedząc o tym, oczywiście.  
\- Nie zabiłeś nikogo, żebym cię słuchał. Właśnie powiedziałem ci, że nie mógłbym wtedy spełnić tego rozkazu.  
Sherlock usłyszał w tym coś pomiędzy słowami, coś, co mu się nie spodobało.  
\- Nie spełniłbyś rozkazu, żeby zabić kogoś dlatego, że to dotyczyłoby ciebie i tego rytuału, ale gdyby nie dotyczyło ciebie, to byś to zrobił?  
-Do tego jestem- odparł John prosto . i niemal, skromnie. Gdyby serce Sherlocka zabiło jeszcze mocniej, to prawdopodobnie miałby zawał.  
\- Czy zabiłeś kogoś?- zapytał ostrożnie i musiał przełknąć ślinę, bo wyschło mu w ustach.  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy…- musiał uważać, jak sformuje następne pytanie, ale choć tak bardzo nie chciał znać odpowiedzi (jeśli była zła) to nie potrafił jej nie poznać (nawet jeśli była zła).- Czy zabiłeś kogoś na mój rozkaz? Taki z myśli?  
\- Tak.   
\- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że zabijanie jest złe ?- zapytał powoli Sherlock, ale to nie było prawdziwe pytanie. Ciągle musiał sobie przypomnieć, że John nie jest człowiekiem. Kiedy tak przed nim siedział-niewysoki blondyn, z lekko zadartym nosem, na oko w wieku około czterdziestki, w pożyczonym, za małym swetrze naprawdę trudno było pamiętać, że ta niebyt imponująca powierzchowność to tylko przebranie, bo tak naprawdę siedzi przed nim cos… nadludzkiego. A może wręcz nadnaturalnego? Sherlock coraz bardziej skłaniał się ku tej drugiej opcji…  
\- Musimy chyba popracować nad twoja moralnością…-mruknął pod nosem.- Ale to później…- serce nadal było mu za mocno, tak, że chciałby je przytrzymać, żeby zwolniło. Zamiast tego wziął kilka głębokich oddechów-gdzieś się tego nauczył i w przeciwieństwie do innych bzdur, które ludzie opowiadali, to naprawdę działało!  
\- Na razie powiedz mi i to ze szczegółami! Kiedy i kogo zabiłeś… -posłuchał sowich słów jeszcze raz i sformułował inaczej ten rozkaz? Prośbę? Nie wiedział.- Opowiedz mi o wszystkich ludziach, którzy przestali żyć przez to, co zrobiłeś… albo czego nie zrobiłeś.   
John przymknął oczy, jakby miał własny Pałac Umysłu i Sherlock nie po raz pierwszy zastanowił się nad tym, jak działa jego umysł. Ale to było nie do ustalenia, póki nie mógł mu zajrzeć do czaszki i przeprowadzić testów- choćby psychologicznych. Tym cenniejsze było to, co John teraz mówił.   
\- Kobieta, którą nazywali Anne Morrison, lat 61, zawał serca w wyniku upadku ze schodów. Chłopcy, którzy zrobili ci krzywdę. Nazywałeś ich: Fred, Murphy i Billy. Pierwszy umarł przez zatrzymanie akcji serca, pozostali dwaj- wychłodzenie organizmu, połączone z głodem i infekcją wywołaną piciem brudnej wody.  
Sherlock westchnął głęboko, bo poczuł nagle, że brakuje mi powietrza- musiał nieświadomie wstrzymać oddech, czekając na… rodzaj wyroku. A gdy go usłyszał po raz pierwszy w życiu pożałował zdobytej właśnie wiedzy. Nie musiał tego wiedzieć, ba! Nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Ta stara Anne nic mu nie mówiła i chciałby się moc skoncentrować na jej śmierci (och, jak bardzo!), ale aż za dobrze pamiętał trzy pozostałe ofiary Johna.   
Jęknął głośno. Owszem, to było bardzo dramatyczne, ale czuł, że musi coś zrobić. Nie pomogło, wiec wstał i zaczął chodzić dookoła pokoju, nie świadomy, że to robi.  
Bełkotał coś pod nosem, próbując się komuś wytłumaczyć, albo wykłócić, ale o co, sam nie wiedział.  
\- To… jak to możliwe? Jak mogłeś…? Ja nie chciałem, nie mogłem… nie wiedziałem… musze to przemyśleć..- wyjęczał na koniec, jakby jakakolwiek ilość myślenia mogła zmienić fakty. A fakty były takie, że Fred, Billy i Murphy nie żyli. Od wielu lat. Zatrzymał się nagle i nogi się pod nim ugięły, dosłownie, musiał chwycić się oparcia krzesła, bo chyba by upadł na kolana.   
\- I nie możesz… nie możesz ich przywołać z powrotem?- powiedział ze ściśniętym sercem, którego bicie czuł w piersi, jak coś niespodziewanie obcego.   
-Nie mogę. Mówiłem ci. Nie potrafię odwrócić niczego co się już stało. Nawet, jeśli to ja to zrobiłem.  
\- To nie… niemożliwe.- jąkał się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co wtedy się działo, a w kącikach oczu czuł wilgoć. Jakby miał znowu dziesięć lat. Chociaż wtedy wcale nie chciało mu się płakać nad losem kolegów z klasy. Nie czuł radości, gdy się dowiedział o ich śmierci… ale nie było mu też ich żal. Był… ciekawy, kto i jak dokładnie ich zabił. nie pamiętał, co wtedy myślał. Chyba był zaprzątnięty Johnem i utrata wolności- bo musiał wracać do szkoły, po tym cudownym, długim urlopie z powodu pobicia… to wtedy… nagle sobie przypomniał: myślał o ich śmierci! Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co dokładnie, ale musiał o niej myśleć, skoro John odczytał to jako rozkaz, żeby ich zabić. Jęknął długo i głośno i usiadł na podłodze.  
\- Ja nie chciałem! Nie wiedziałem, to było jeszcze przed tym, co się stało z Mycroftem, nie wiedziałem, że nie wolno mi myśleć bo wszystko wyłapiesz i…zrobisz. To niesprawiedliwe, nie mogę… być posadzony ..- ostatnie słowa wymawiał coraz ciszej, jakby się bał, że ktoś może nagrać jego wyznanie winy.   
Podciągnął kolana wysoko i objął je rękami. Ciężko mu się było zmieścić na krześle w tej pozycji, wiec oparł stopy na poprzeczce pod siedziskiem. Na chwile zapomniał gdzie jest i ile ma lat.  
Wiele razy potrzebował pocieszenia, ale wydawało mu się, że nigdy tak bardzo. Ale nie było nikogo… bo przecież nie mógł mu go udzielić jego zawsze obecny przyjaciel, John. To on (częściowo) odpowiadał za ten straszny… przypadek. To był przypadek. On tego nie chciał! Nie chciał!  
\- Nie chciałem! Wiec to było morderstwo, tylko wypadek. Tak, jak …- miał pustkę w głowie i bolałby go bardzo brzuch, ale nie miał siły uciec stąd jak najdalej od wszystkiego, choć to by właśnie chciał przed wszystkim zrobić.   
\- Wiem, że czujesz się bardzo źle. Czują to i widzę…- powiedział nagle John, z troska wyraźnie wypisana na twarzy. Sherlock chciałby usłyszeć od niego tylko to, że śmierć tych chłopców to nie jego wina.   
\- Nie smuć się. To było dawno temu a oni nie byli warci tego smutku. Byli złymi ludźmi. Robili dużo złych rzeczy. Tobie i innym. Ich myśli nie były przyjemne, gdy ich znalazłem.   
Jakoś go to nie pocieszyło tak bardzo, jakby sobie obaj tego życzyli, ale ponieważ głos Johna dął mu odrobine spokoju.  
Zaczął znów myśleć.  
\- Nie byli dobrzy, to fakt. Byli ohydnymi gnojkami, którzy wyrośliby na wrednych dupków.. ale gdyby każdy winny tej zbrodni był karany śmiercią… to wielu by zginęło.   
\- Może słusznie?- wtrącił John i Sherlock zagapił się na niego.  
\- Mówisz to, żeby mnie pocieszyć, czy naprawdę tak myślisz. A zresztą, nieistotne…- przetarł twarz rękawem.- Możesz mieć rację.   
Wtedy John wstał i po prostu do niego podszedł. A potem się pochylił i spróbował objąć jego szyje rękami. Było to bardzo nieporadne i przyniosło więcej zażenowania, niż ulgi, ale Sherlock wiedział, dlaczego John to zrobił. Bo on sam sobie tego życzył. Myślał może, że mu to pomoże poradzić sobie z tym zalewem emocji, jakie teraz doświadczał. Ale nie pomogło. Może dlatego, że John ewidentnie nie umiał nikogo przytulać. Pewnie robił to po raz pierwszy.   
\- Już słuchasz tego, co myślę?  
\- Nigdy nie przestałem. To mój jedyny cel. Ale teraz oceniłem sam, że może ci się przydać spełnienie małego życzenia. Nauczyłeś mnie tego. Ale się nie przydało . czy to moja wina? Mogę zrobić coś więcej?  
\- Raczej nie, ale dzięki…- Sherlock smętnie pokiwał głową. – Wiesz co, dzisiaj już chyba nie mam do ciebie pytań… może byś …  
\- Chcesz żebym zniknął.- podpowiedział John artykułując to, czego Serock nie miał siły.  
\- Nie…- szybko zaprzeczył, ale tylko pro forma. Naprawdę był padnięty i chciał już tylko stanąć na długa chwile pod gorącym prysznicem a potem zwinąć się pod kocem i natychmiast zasnąć. Tego chciał.  
\- Możesz sobie znaleźć miejsce do spania sam?.. nie pod łóżkiem, bo już tam nie pasujesz, ale może na podłodze, na kocu, albo… możesz zrobić tak, żebym usnął zaraz jak tylko położę się spać?- po raz pierwszy chciał czegoś mocno ingerującego w jego umysł i ciało, ale dzisiaj naprawdę potrzebował zapomnienia, jakie gwarantował sen. Nie chciał już o niczym myśleć. a jutro wszystko będzie wyglądało lepiej.   
\- Oczywiście. Mogę też wymazać ci pamięć. Zapomnisz o tym, co wiesz, tylko na ten temat.  
Sherlock był tak zmęczony, że rozważał to przez chwile.   
\- Nie. Prędzej, czy później znów dojdę do tego pytania. A ty mi na nie odpowiesz. Prawdę.  
Teraz John rozlazł te problem.  
\- Ale ja będę wiedział, co chcesz usłyszeć i powiem właśnie to.   
Taka możliwość była już bardziej kusząca, ale Sherlock porzucił ją po krótkiej chwili.   
\- Nie. To bolesna wiedza, ale… wiedza. Ty tego nie zrozumiesz, ale ja zawsze wole wiedzieć. Choćby to było kosztowne.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jak chcesz. Będę spać na podłodze.  
Sherlock rozejrzał się po jedynym pokoju w mieszkaniu. Nie miał niestety zbyt dużo pościeli. Do tej pory jakoś jej nie potrzebował. Nawet nie pomyślał o koniecznościach związanych z przyjmowaniem gości.  
\- To… znajdź sobie cos.  
John skinął głowa i poszedł do lodówki. Niewiele już w niej było (bo Sherlock znów zapomniał uzupełnić zapasy, a John jadł naprawdę szybko). Teraz też najwyraźniej szukał czegoś do zjedzenia i Sherlock prze chwile dał się rozproszyć myślom na temat trywialności takich, jak płacenie za rachunki i żywność. Potem jednak odwrócił się i poszedł do łazienki. Myślenie pieniądzach (których nie miał nie było przyjemne- zupełnie, jak wpadniecie z deszczu pod rynnę.  
Rzeczywiście zasnął natychmiast, gdy tylko nakrył się kołdra. I nie przeszkadzał mu nawet hałasujący z kuchni John.  
Jako premię John zafundował mu też chyba dobre sny, bo Sherlock już dawno nie śnił tak przyjemnie- o jakiejś spokojnym miejscu, pełnym słońca i przyjaciół. Tak, miał tu przyjaciół- i to nie dziwnych morderców z innego świata, ale zwykłych ludzi, którzy go lubili i poszliby za nim w ogień. 

***

Następnego dnia Sherlock pamiętał, czego się dowiedział od Johna, ale nie wywoływało w nim już to takich mocnych emocji. Potrafił to traktować jako zwykłe informacje, dotyczące śledztwa, które kiedyś tam prowadził. Jakby go tam sprawa nie dotyczyła. Jakby zaakceptował po prostu, że to był tylko głupi wypadek i nikt za niego nie ponosi winy. I było mu z tym poczuciem lepiej.  
(Oczywiście, mógłby zapytać Johna, czy maczał w tym jego lepszym nastroju palce, ale… woal się powstrzymać. Może nie rozumiał zasad tego świata, ale musiał się uczyć na błędach.)  
Mógł zająć się tym, co działo się tu i teraz. Na przykład tym, gdzie John spędził tę swoją pierwszą noc jako człowiek.  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zobaczył jakieś legowisko, złożone z koca i płaszcza i kilku innych ubrań leżące obok jego łóżka i poczuł maleńkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Nie wyglądało to jak coś w czym chciałby spędzić całą noc. A przecież to on był za to odpowiedzialny, bo to on zakazał mu spania pod łóżkiem.  
John musiał być w tej chwili z łazience, bo nie było go widać ani słychać i Sherlock uznał, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzał, a w zamian za to zajmie się śniadaniem. A raczej… znalezieniem czegoś na śniadanie, bo szybko okazało się, że John wczoraj wyjadł wszystko z lodówki i szafek (nie, żeby była tam dużo jedzenia, ale nie wróżyło to dobrze na przyszłość, Sherlock miał teraz sublokatora, za którego ponosił odpowiedzialność i musiał szybko coś wymyśleć. Niestety, teraz, gdy John wyglądał jak człowiek, nie tylko jadł więcej, ale w dodatku nie można się było oszukiwać, że po prostu sobie złapie szczura na kolacje.   
Musiał zapytać Johna co może (i chce) jeść i jakoś zastanowić się, jak mu to dostarczyć. Sherlock nie miał problemu z ograniczeniem ilości przyjmowanych kalorii, ale coś mu mówiło, że dla Johna to nie jest dobre wyjście. Poza tym po prostu chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o Johnie. Na razie trzeba było przetrząsnąć wszystkie kieszenie i iść na zakupy.  
\- John?- podszedł do drzwi łazienki, zza których nie dochodził żaden dźwięk.- Idę kupić coś do jedzenia. Ty chcesz pewnie jakieś mięso? Jak zwykle.  
John otworzył drzwi i wystawił głowę. Był mokry i kapało z niego woda. Nie próbował się nawet wytrzeć czy zasłonić ręcznikiem. Sherlock zrozumiał swoje niedopatrzenie:  
\- Możesz się wytrzeć tym, co wisi na wieszaku…- podpowiedział.  
\- Hhm…- John zmarszczył czoło.- Jestem głodny.- oznajmił ze zdziwieniem:  
\- To dobrze się składa, że idę coś kupić… pamiętaj- ręczniki wiszą na ścianie. Nie chcemy mieć wody na tej drewnianej podłodze.   
John kiwnął głowa i wrócił do łazienki, a Sherlock zaczął mozolny i frustrujący proces przeszukiwania mieszkania. Osiągnięty wynik był wysoce niesatysfakcjonujący- około dwudziestu funtów w drobnych, co może nie było takim złym wynikiem, gdyby nie ta przykra świadomość, że ta suma musi mu starczyć na następne pięć dni. Co najmniej. Chyba, że uda mu się jakoś zarobić cokolwiek. Tyle, że sprzedał już prawie wszystko, co mógł i z cennych rzeczy został mu tylko płaszcz.  
Ocenił sytuacje i kupił w sklepie na rogu kilogram najtańszego mięsa i trochę warzyw na zupę (dla Johna, na dzisiaj) i chleb (dla siebie). Domyślił się już, że robienie zapasów przy Johnie nie miało sensu- bo wyjadał wszystko, do czego miał dostęp. Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, zastał Johna już ubranego i suchego, siedzącego przy stole w kuchni i czekającego na śniadanie.   
Strasznie nie lubił przyznawania się do jakiejkolwiek porażki ( a brak pieniędzy BYŁ rodzaje porażki) ale uznał za stosowne uprzedzić:  
\- Możliwe, że powinien cię uprzedzić, że wkrótce może być problem z zaopatrzeniem.  
John spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Nie mam zbyt dużo pieniędzy.- uprościł przekaz.  
John chrząknął.  
\- Nie prosiłeś o pieniądze do tej pory.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. Właściwie to dlaczego o to nigdy nie prosił?  
\- Jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mi to do głowy…- odszedł kilka kroków ale dotarło do niego, co powiedział John i odwrócił się gwałtownie  
\- A mógłbyś mi je dać?  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Spróbują poprosić .   
\- Kogo?- Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
John się uśmiechnął, chyba po raz pierwszy. Na pewno w obecności Sherlocka. Co wywarło na nim spore wrażenie. Nie wiedział tylko czy pozytywne, czy negatywne.  
\- Mnie.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Czy to była ironia? Ale to byłoby zbyt… ludzkie. Jako szop pracz John nie żartował, albo przynajmniej Sherlock nic o tym nie wiedział. Założył tak, bo przecież zwierzęta nie żartują, nie są do tego zdolne (na pewno nie szopy pracze) a Sherlock, mimo wszystkich dowodów na to, że jest inaczej, ciągle wierzył, że w zasadzie, ma do czynienia z super inteligentnym szopem praczem.   
W tej chwili.. wszystko nabierało nowych znaczeń a on wciąż na nowo dawał się zaskoczyć tej myśli- John nie zmienił się w człowieka, ani nie przestał być zwierzęciem- on był czymś zupełnie innym. To było ważne i musiał wreszcie nauczyć się o tym pamiętać i brać na to poprawkę. Dlatego zamknął oczy (jak dziecko, którym kiedyś był, czekające na świętego Mikołaja) wierząc, że dostanie od niego wytęsknione prezenty i stwierdził z największym przekonaniem, na jakie było go stać w tym momencie:  
\- Daj mi dużo pieniędzy. Powiedzmy… 15 tysięcy funtów.- potem dodał do siebie:- Czy to wystarczy? Na razie tak, a zatem pytanie brzmi: na jak długo to wystarczy?- potarł czoło palcem wskazującym.- Niech będzie 20 tysięcy. Niech będą używane i…  
Otworzył oczy, nie wiedząc, czy wierzy, że dostanie ten prezent (John nigdy do tej pory nie zawiódł) czy nie (to nie mogło być takie proste! inaczej na pewno już by z tego skorzystał, wiele razy przydałyby mu się dodatkowe pieniądze, wiec musiał być jakiś powód dla którego ich nie dostał).  
Na stole leżał plik banknotów. Spory i Sherlock był przez kilka sekund zdziwiony, a przez następne kilka- szczęśliwy, że się udało. Po chwili jednak był już tylko zadowolony, a gdy zaczął przerzucać banknoty wykrzywił usta, zły z siebie:  
\- Cholera! Mogłem ci powiedzieć, żeby to nie były kolejne numery seryjne. Trzeba będzie pilnować, żeby nikt się w tym nie połapał.  
John znowu wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś.- powtórzył tylko, a jednak Sherlock usłyszał w jego głosie irytacje.  
\- Tak, to moja wina, wiem o tym.- powiedział niecierpliwie.- możesz zjeść trochę mięsa, ale pamiętaj, że teraz, jak jesteś człowiekiem… nie możesz jeść go na surowo. Zemdli cię tylko od tego, albo gorzej.  
John skinął głowa i Sherlock poszedł schować pieniądze. Nie mógł przeholować, żeby Mycroft się nie zorientował, ale miał zamiar wykorzystywać nowo nabytą wiedzę o Johnie często. Niezależność finansowa była bardzo przyjemna.   
Reszta poranka była bardzo przyjemna- John co prawda nie wiedział, jak przygotowuje się mięso, ale Sherlock pokazał mu jak zapalić gaz i używać patelni, a potem nawet, jak zrobić kilka grzanek i John poradził sobie dobrze, co dobrze wróżyło na przyszłość.   
Potem Sherlock zaczął sprawdzać co John wie o życiu ludzi i okazało się, że ma zbyt dużo braków, by można było to tak zostawić. Musieli jednak zacząć od nauki czytania i pisania-(żeby Sherlock mógł mu zostawić jakieś książki do nauki wyższych stopni człowieczeństwa).   
Gorsze było to, że John miał bardzo mało motywacji do tej nauki a Sherlock miał z kolei strasznie mało cierpliwości dla kogoś czy nawet czegoś, co wykazywało tak mało ciekawości świata.   
\- Jak możesz nie chcieć się dowiedzieć? Jak cię może nie interesować…- nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że Johna ani nie chce się ubrać w nic ładniejszego, choć mniej wygodnego ani wyjść na zewnątrz, nawet po krótkim przeszkoleniu z bycia przechodniem.   
John wzruszał po prostu na to wszystko ramionami i zamykał się coraz bardziej w sobie. Sherlock nie mógł tego znieść.  
\- Po tylu latach w tym kącie… Nie chcesz się wreszcie rozejrzeć po świecie? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To jest okropne! Obrzydliwe!  
Sherlock krążył po pokoju, nie mogąc utrzymać w sobie całej tej niecierpliwości irytacji.  
\- Musisz przecież czegoś chcieć. Każdy czegoś chce. Ja na przykład- żeby nie było mi nudno. A ty?  
Spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem. Jeśli będziecie wiedział, czego chce John, będzie mógł go zmotywować do wyjścia. Tamten jednak nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego ta rozmową. W końcu Sherlock się poddał i po prostu rozkazał:  
\- Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.  
\- Ofiar. Najlepiej z mięsa.- stwierdził uprzejmie John i dalej siedział na krześle, mimo, że Sherlock prychnął wściekle i znowu zaczął chodzić w kółko po pokoju.   
\- Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze osobie. Nie pamiętasz nic kompletnie z tego, co było przed tym, jak się pojawiłeś w domu mojej ciotki, na tym świecie?  
\- Nic a nic.- zaprzeczył stanowczo, kręcąc się na siedzeniu.- Nie wiem jak się nazywam. To znaczy jestem Johnem, ale to imię od ciebie.  
\- A może wolisz jakieś inne? - podchwycił natychmiast Sherlock jak mu się zdawało użyteczny trop.   
-Nie. John brzmi zupełnie nieźle. A przede wszystkim- przywykłem prze ciebie wiem, że wszystko na sowią nazwę. A John to moja nazwa. Tylko moja. Podoba mi się to.   
Sherlock się skrzywił.  
\- John to jedno z najbardziej popularnych imion. Jest dużo Johnów dookoła .  
\- Ja nie znam żadnego.   
\- To… prawda.- Sherlock się zacukał. John nadal potrafił go zbić z pantałyku w pięć sekund i najwyraźniej robił to bez posiadania najmniejszej choćby świadomości, że to robi. Przypomniał sobie cos:  
\- Zapomniałem! Skoro sprawę pieniędzy mamy załatwioną…-popatrzył znacząco na banknoty.- Bo możesz to powtórzyć, kiedy tylko zechcesz?- upewnił się z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- Kiedy TY zechcesz.- doprecyzował John stanowczo i sensownie. – Ja nie decyduje w tych sprawach…  
\- Musisz mi to kiedyś dokładnie wyjaśnić, bo trochę tego nie rozumiem. Jakoś to wszystko nie skalda się w jedna całość… ale nie o to mi chodziło!- zniecierpliwił się, troszkę na siebie zły, że znowu odbiega od tematu.- Mówiłem ci co mnie interesuje…  
\- Śledztwa.- powiedział pełen dumy z siebie John. Pamiętał wszystko, co usłyszał do Sherlocka . nie rozumiał z tego zbyt dużo (nadal) ale potrafił odtworzyć bardzo dużo.  
\- Dokładnie tak, śledztwo. Wiesz, co to znaczy?  
John zamrugał gwałtownie. Powtarzać to jedno, ale tłumaczyć… to już zupełnie co innego, wymagającego myślenia- a to było coś, czego John ciągle się uczył, ponieważ nie do tego został stworzony.   
\- Nie wiem.- przyznał w końcu .- Szukasz kogoś, kto zabił kogoś innego? Albo ukradł jakąś rzecz, która nie była jego?  
\- Właściwie…z dużym uproszczeniu.- zmarszczył brwi i westchnął z potępieniem.- To smutne, ale normalne, skoro nigdzie nie wychodzisz i nic cię nie interesuje, to takie są skutki.- wykrzywił się z dezaprobatą.- Nie powinienem, oczekiwać wiele więcej…  
\- Przecież o świecie wiem tylko tyle, ile ty mi mówiłeś…- zaczął się tłumaczyć John.  
\- Dokładnie! I dlatego tyle masz do nadrobienia! Musisz wiedzieć więcej! Musisz się nauczyć czytać…  
John wzruszył ramionami i zacisnął usta.  
\- Mnie tam nie przeszkadza, że niewiele wiem. Mam swój cel i zadanie, a to nim nie jest.   
\- Dobrze.- Sherlock westchnął.- Na razie… zostawię to w spokoju. ale ja nie mam zamiaru siedzieć w domu i nic nie robić. Nie po to zrezygnowałem z Birminghton, żeby tu się nudzić. Wiesz, co mnie interesuje. I żeby się tym zajmować, potrzebuje dojścia… osoby, która coś znaczy i która pozwoli mi brać udział w śledztwach policji. Jest taki komisarz. Na razie nie ma wysokiego stopnia ale bez wątpienia awansuje. Nie jest taki głupi, jak inni dookoła. I naprawdę się przykłada… parę razy z nim rozmawiałem i wydał się… w porządku. W porównaniu z innymi, oczywiście! I jeśli miałbym z kimś współpracować, to… chyba z nim byłoby najlepiej. Ale on nie traktuje mnie powszechnie! Mnie ! mógłbym mu pomoc- stopień wykrywalności, by mu wzrósł o sto procent.- sarknął z niecierpliwością. – Jest głupi! I nie ma wyobraźni. Ale pracuje się z tym, co jest… wiec… chcę cię prosić o jeszcze jedna rzecz. Naprawdę ważna. Zrób coś, żeby Lestrade chciał ze mną pracować, słuchać, co mam do powiedzenia. Na temat śledztwa, oczywiście, reszta jego życia mnie nie obchodzi.-zastrzegł szybko.- Rozumiesz, o co proszę? Mógłbyś to zrobić?- zerknął na niego z pytaniem w oczach. I niepokojem. To była strasznie ważna dla niego sprawa, która bardzo zmieniłaby jego życie i nie potrafił nie poczuć nadziei. A zawiedziona nadzieja to coś, co, jak wiedział doskonale, bardzo boli.   
Dla Johna jednak ta sprawa była dokładnie taka sama, jak wszystkie inne polecenia Sherlocka, które spełniał do tej pory (włączając w to zabijanie jego znajomych z klasy). Dlatego powiedział tylko:  
\- Oczywiście.  
Sherlock obserwował go bardzo uważnie, mając nadzieje, że zobaczy coś, cokolwiek, ale jedyne, co dało się zauważyć to przymkniecie oczu na krótka chwile. To zresztą mogło być mrugnięcie.  
\- To już?- upewnił się więc, niespokojny o swoją przyszłość .-Lestrade już będzie mnie słuchał, jeśli przy następnej okazji do niego zadzwonię?- dopytywał się, bo wreszcie maił taka możliwość i nie potrafił się powstrzymać od wykorzystywania jej w pełni.- Nie martw się.- pocieszył go John spokojnie.- To on do ciebie zadzwoni z następnym śledztwem, którego nie będzie potrafił szybko rozwiązać…  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego niemal z zachwytem szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Tak? to możliwe?  
\- Tak.- John uśmiechnął się radośnie.- To było tak samo proste, jak inne rzeczy, które robiłem dla ciebie.  
\- Już wiem, że wszystko ma swoja cenę. Tego się nauczyłem i nie wierze, żeby ciebie nie obejmowało takie powszechne prawo.  
John spochmurniał.  
\- Może masz racje. Nie wiem. Do tej pory po prostu wydawałeś polecenie, a ja to robiłem… potem przynosiłeś mi coś, co odbudowywało moje siły. Być może istnienie w tym ciele kosztuje mnie więcej energii… ale nie dowiem się tego, póki nie sprawdzę .  
\- Co przez to rozumiesz?..  
\- Że tylko to jest ważne, to twoje ofiary dawały mi siłę. Teraz mogę potrzebować jej więcej.  
Sherlock uznał, że to jest potencjalnie bardzo interesujące.  
\- Czyli musze cię lepiej karmić i wystarczy?  
\- Prawdopodobnie tak. Musimy to sprawdzić. Inaczej się nie dowiemy.  
Sherlockowi wydawało się to niepokojące.   
\- To co się dzieje, kiedy jesteś głodny? Na przykład teraz pewnie jesteś?- zerwał się szybko.  
John pokiwał głowa spokojnie. Nie wyglądał na zmęczonego.  
\- Zaraz zejdę po coś do sklepu.   
Ubierając się, mówił dalej, głównie do siebie:  
\- Może nie będę cię już prosił tak często o przysługi.-zastanawiał się na głos.  
John znowu wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Dwie rzeczy pod rząd… czy to było trudne? Wyczerpujące? Jak to odczuwasz? Jak to robisz?  
Sherlock musiał to wiedzieć i choć już stał w płaszczu, nie odpuścił, tylko wypytywał dalej.  
W końcu wycisnął z Johna opis:  
\- To się dzieje jakby samo. Słucham, co mówisz i widzę, co myślisz, kiedy to mówisz. Bo ja nie wiem, czego chcesz- to na ogół dla mnie nic nie znaczy. Na przykład te papierki, które nazywasz pieniądze, to z twojej głowy musiałem wziąć to, czym one są.  
\- Stworzyłeś je, czy zabrałeś z jednego miejsca i przeniosłeś tutaj?  
\- Raczej stworzyłem.  
\- Aha…- Sherlock obiecał sobie sprawdzić dokładnie banknoty. Raczej nie wyobrażał ich sobie zbyt dokładnie, kiedy o nie prosił, wiec mogły wyglądać jak podróbka i to niezbyt dokładna.  
\- Jak to w ogóle działa?  
\- Nie wiem. Nie interesuje mnie to.  
Sherlock musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. I iść po zakupy dla Johna.   
\- Miałeś mi dać więcej… jedzenia.- poskarżył się nagle John.  
\- Tak, tak, oczywiście… już idę. A ty sobie tymczasem odpocznij, na wszelki wypadek.   
Kiedy szedł do sklepu, był tak zamyślony, że prawie potknął się na ułamanym stopniu.  
Myślał o Lestrade, o dostępie do wszystkich tych śledztw, w których chciał mieć swoje udział i o tym, czy dalej może traktować Johna jak swoja prywatna złota rybkę, czy lepiej nie…  
Spodobało mu się mieć Johna- człowieka, Johna- współlokatora (może… przyjaciela?) ale nie wiadomo było nadal, co to oznacza dla samego Johna. Jeśli nie mógłby być człowiekiem, to może z powrotem stałby się zwierzęciem? Tyle, że mówiącym? Może nie szopem- bo to trudne do utrzymania w sekrecie- lepiej, żeby był psem- mógłby z nim chodzić po mieście a gdyby zachorował, łatwiej by było znaleźć mu weterynarza.

I wtedy przystanął przy nim radiowóz, z którego wysiadł Lestrade. Zestresowany, zafrasowany, z miną wkurzonego rosomaka.  
\- Sherlock Holmes? Właśnie cię szukam. Chciałeś nam pomoc…  
Sherlock był już gotów z nim jechać, kiedy przypomniał sobie o zakupach trzymanych w ręce i głodnym Johnie, który na nie czekał.  
\- Już jadę, tylko odniosę to do mieszkania. To niedaleko…  
Lestrade skinął głowa .  
\- Wiem, dlatego tu jestem.   
Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie. To naprawdę się działo! I było niemal zbyt dobre, by być prawdziwe. Dosłownie: mówisz i masz. Zostawił jedzenie w mieszkaniu i powiedział Johnowi, co może zjeść bez gotowania.  
\- Pamiętaj, teraz surowe mięso nie jest dla ciebie zdrowe. Następnym razem mogę cię zabrać…  
\- Gdzie?- John pożerał wędliny, ale wystarczało mu podzielności uwagi na bycie zdziwionym.  
Sherlock machnął ręka.  
\- Potem porozmawiamy. Jak wrócę. - a po chwili, zastanowienia, jakby sobie przypomniał:  
\- Dziękuję za Lestrada.

***

Tego dnia wrócił do domu szczęśliwy, naprawdę szczęśliwy. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak się czuł- było mu lekko i dobrze, jakby był pijany; nie, właściwie to było dużo lepsze, nie tylko czuł się wręcz ekstatycznie dobrze, z resztkami adrenaliny krążącej w żyłach, ale jego umysł mówił mu: „Miałem racje! Nie wierzyli mi, ale ja im pokazałem! Byłem od nich lepszy!” Oczywiście pamiętał, że byli za to na niego wściekli, nikt mu nie podziękował i obrzucali go spojrzeniami, w których nie było ani podziwu, ani nawet elementarnej wdzięczności.  
Ale to nie było ważne- wystarczała mu wiedza, że ma racje, oraz świadomość, że to dzięki niemu znaleźli zabójcę tej kobiety, której nazwiska nie zapamiętał. No i to, że Lestrade to widział i… był pod wrażeniem. Sam tak powiedział. I na koniec tylko to się liczyło, bo oznaczało, że kiedy znów jakieś ich śledztwo utknie w martwym punkcie- poślą po niego .   
Dobrze to było, gdyby kiedyś zaczęli mu jeszcze za to płacić, ale chciał tego głownie po to, żeby nie musiał tracić czasu na zarabianie w jakiś inny sposób. Pieniądze od Johna wystarczą- na jakiś czas, ale w Londynie życie nie jest tanie, a on nie chciał prosić Johna już o takie trywialne rzeczy, przynajmniej nie dopóki nie wyjaśni tego, skąd się biorą właściwie te pieniądze.  
Ale dzisiaj- musiał mu opowiedzieć, co osiągnął- dzikie temu, że Lestrade wreszcie dopuścił go do jakiegoś śledztwa- co stało się możliwe tylko dzięki ingerencji Johna. Sherlock miał ochotę świętować i miał wreszcie ku temu powód, a nawet kilka.  
\- John!- krzyknął już od drzwi.- Musze ci to…  
I urwał, na widok sterty otwartych opróżnionych opakowań w kuchni i Johna, ;lezącego w swoim legowisku na podłodze, zagrzebanego pod kocem i jęczącego coś niezrozumiale.  
\- John!- Sherlock dopadł go w kilku susach i potrząsnął nim, budząc przy tym dość gwałtownie.  
John szarpnął się w tył i warknął wyszczerzając żeby jak pies. Sherlock odchylił się do tyłu, odruchowo, przerażony, że zaraz będzie miał te żeby zaciśnięte na ręce i wylądował na kolanach.   
\- To ja… Sherlock.- bąknął, niepewnie. John zamrugał szybko i oprzytomniał. A potem wygiął usta w bardzo nieszczęśliwą podkówkę i powiedział:  
\- Boli mnie brzuch. I chce mi się rzygać.  
Sherlock parsknął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem.  
\- Bo zjadłeś za dużo na raz! Nie mówiłem …- zastanowił się .- Chyba rzeczywiście nic nie powiedziałem, żebyś nie jadł za dużo. a ty sam na to nie mogłeś wpaść?  
\- Nie wiem.- odparł John, jak zwykle i Sherlocka już dawno znudził się ten stały refren w ich rozmowach.   
\- Niech cię… A ja chciałem ci opowiedzieć. Dobra, pójdę po coś na niestrawność.   
W drodze do najbliższej apteki, Sherlock pomyślał po raz pierwszy, że utrzymanie Johna przy życiu w jego nowym kształcie może być bardziej skomplikowane niż by sobie życzył.  
Musiał nauczyć Johna jak o siebie zadbać, bo przecież nie mógł ciągle z nim siedzieć w domu.   
Mógłby natomiast… Na razie mógłby go ze sobą zabierać, kiedy wychodził.  
Johnowi, co prawda, niespieszno było na spacery, ale można by było wymyśleć coś, co zdoła go wywabić z domu. W ostateczności- po prostu mu każe wyjść ze sobą.


End file.
